Dessert
by Pepperbeta
Summary: Alec has had it when he plans his date with Magnus two months in advanced and is stood up AGAIN. The fire has gone out in their relationship. Just when he thinks he's going to have an awful night a stranger who turns out to be his ex, Ragnor Fell, joins him for dinner. Only one of them orders dessert, but both end up satisfied by the end of the night. RALEC, oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

**Dessert**

Alec was sitting alone at a table for two, waiting nearly an hour for his boyfriend to show up. He nervously fiddled around with his napkin and played Pacman on his phone to make it look like he is texting someone. Not alone, just waiting for someone. Finally after 45 minutes had past he received a text message.

_'Can't make it 2nite, working on something, need to finish.'_

He can't believe it. His mouth falls open and his eyes begin to water. He allows himself one moment to take in a breath and feel the bitter disappointment. Then he closes his eyes and lets the breath out slowly.

Magnus was busy AGAIN. He was going to stand him up AGAIN. Alec shook his head and didn't even bother to reply. He tossed his phone in the middle of the table, and ordered a bottle of wine. Slowly he slipped his wine alone, didn't even care about the many stares that were being sent his way. He had waited two months for this date. The restaurant he chose was no ordinary restaurant. It was a five star upscale snooty restaurant and it was always packed.

Just as Alec was wallowing in his despair, someone magically sits across from him. He looks up surprised and has to blink several times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. It was real alright, some brown haired mundane had just sat across from him and was looking through the menu.

"Um…hi. Can I help you?"

"Oh can you? What is good to eat around here?"

As if Alec's eyes couldn't possibly get any bigger. This strange man was now asking him what to eat, here? As if this was some ordinary café, or diner.

"I- ah…" He had no clue what to say. "I'm actually waiting for someone."

"You are? You've been sitting here alone for about an hour."

"It hasn't been an hour." Alec said quickly.

"Close to an hour, I didn't think there was any harm in me coming over. I have had the biggest craving for their fruit desserts, but this darn restaurant is always packed. It's not easy poofing into here whenever you want."

Did this guy just say 'poofing'. Upon closer inspection Alec could see there was something more to the strange mundane. As discretely as he could Alec drew a Clairvoyant rune on his leg and looked up.

"Is that better, little shadowhunter?"

Gone was the brown haired mundane. Sitting across from him was an attractive white haired, green skinned warlock with horns; a warlock who just coincidentally happened to be Ragnor Fell, his ex-boyfriend.

Alec's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Ragnor," he dumbly said.

"Yes, that is my name don't wear it out." Ragnor winks and smoothly turns to the waiter to place his order.

As soon as the waiter was gone Alec turned back to Ragnor to loudly whisper his plea.

"Ragnor! What are you doing here!? If anyone sees us together they are going to get ideas!"

"So what if they do? I don't mind." He grinned, clearly enjoying Alec's discomfort. "I'm only eating, Alexander. I told you I like their fruit desserts."

Alec's heart was pounding. It didn't help that Ragnor's words flowed together so it sounded like he said he was eating Alec. The perverted teenage side of Alec was showing. He tried to take a sip of his wine and look casual, but an apparent blush was starting to form on his cheeks.

Sighing in defeat Alec tried to make polite conversation. "So…um- how are you?"

"I'm well, given that I'll be getting my dessert." Ragnor started to slowly slide a leg up and down along Alec's leg. His grin widened when Alec tried to move away but ended up clumsily hitting himself on the table.

"Ragnor, stop." Alec whispered so only Ragnor could hear.

"Stop what?" Ragnor whispered back, but his was more seductive. He slipped off his shoe and slid his leg up; touching Alec's more intimate parts with his foot.

Alec knew he should have moved that foot away, but it felt so good and this was Ragnor. If Alec was honest with himself, he knew that he had never stopped caring for Ragnor. He still thought about the warlock often, and missed their time together. He remembered how awkward he had been in the beginning and how Ragnor had not minded in the least bit. He never had to hide who he was or think twice about saying something, because Ragnor had wholeheartedly accepted him. He remembered the elation he felt when Ragnor had finally decided to go out with him. Alec never thought that he would ever have a chance with someone like Ragnor. The truth was he had left a piece of himself behind with him and had never really gotten it back. So, instead of moving that foot away, he left it right where it was. Hell, if anything he leaned into it and spread his legs a little wider, to fully feel what Ragnor was doing to him.

Ragnor was surprised, but given that he was an experienced warlock he hid his surprise well. Alec was clearly asking for it, and he was more than willing to deliver. Ragnor slid his foot up and down Alec, teasing him by abruptly picking up the pace then slowing. Alec's breathe quickened. His eyes closed in concentration, and his stomach clenched. Ragnor smirked in approval and increased the pressure, making Alec shudder. Alec was enjoying every delicious moment. This was his dessert. Alec's hips started moving on their own; making small movements to match Ragnor's rhythm. He had to roughly grip the sides of the table to anchor himself. Every muscle on his body was screaming for release. He desperately needed Ragnor to relieve him. Now.

Just when he was about to reach his breaking point the sensation was gone; Ragnor had removed his foot from Alec's member. Extremely put off, Alec opened his eyes to glare at Ragnor.

Apparently, the lovely waiter had chosen this exact moment to come back with Ragnor's dessert. Ragnor was rubbing his hands together and hungrily looking at his fruit dessert. He had picked up his fork when he felt Alec's glare burning into him.

"What's wrong Alexander? You look bothered?" He had an innocent look on his face, even though he knew exactly what was bothering Alec.

"You think." Alec said seething through his teeth.

"I wish I could help you." Ragnor said sucking on a strawberry. "But I'm busy at the moment," then bit into said strawberry. "Maybe you should get your boyfriend to help you with that."

For the second time that day Alec was stunned. He couldn't believe his ears or that Ragnor would be malicious enough to leave him with this little problem. He looked around for escape, but there were too many people. If he got up at this exact moment people would notice that he was rock hard. He had no choice, but to sit there and wait until it passed.

Ragnor smirked knowingly. He had the shadowhunter right where he wanted him.

"Why are you doing this Ragnor?"

"I just wanted my dessert." He said sucking on a piece of banana. "It's not my fault that you're so easy to tease."

Alec shook his head and didn't say anything throughout the entire meal, but you better believe that he was having dirty thoughts about being a piece of fruit while watching Ragnor eat. The warlock knew how to make Alec have an excruciating time; purposefully eating his fruit in a sensual manner. The images did nothing to help Alec with his little problem.

He took out his phone to distract himself and started fiddling with it. Finally, after the longest ten minutes of his life Ragnor had finished his dessert. The waiter came back with the check, which Alec had to quickly pay, because Ragnor was standing up ready to make a dash out the doors. Alec swiftly grabbed ahold of Ragnor before he could escape.

"Not so fast. You put me in this condition the least you could do is walk me out."

Ragnor shrugged and walked out with Alec; standing a little bit in front, so that he could cover mini Alec from showing.

"I guess this is where we go our separate wa-" Before Ragnor could finish his sentence; he was cut off by Alec.

"Why did you come over to eat with me tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't just decide to sit with me randomly, because there was no more room. Why did you sit with me?"

Ragnor slightly tilted his head to the side. "Can't you guess?" When Alec didn't say anything, it was clear that he had to spell it out for the poor boy. "Alec, you looked miserable. It was clear that your boyfriend was not going to show up tonight."

"So…you came to sit with me…to cheer me up?"

Ragnor now serious only nodded in response.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore."

"What?"

"Magnus, he's not my boyfriend anymore, I texted him that it was over in the restaurant." Alec's words were rushed. After they had spilled out he could only wait and see if Ragnor got the underlying message.

Moments past that felt like forever, as the two stared into each other's eyes not saying anything. Finally, it was Ragnor that broke the silence.

With a big smile on his face he asked, "Well in that case, your place or mine?"

Alec leaned up and softly kissed Ragnor's lips. "I don't care, as long as I'm with you."

l

l

l

* * *

Author's Note: I wrote this for my beloved ask - ragnorfell . tumblr . com. The story closely resembles the story line that he is playing.

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.

PepperB.


End file.
